


Unencoded

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Undercover operations are a little different with Gibbs’s team.





	Unencoded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #576 "code"

“I don’t like it,” said Torres. “When I did undercover, I always had a couple weeks to prepare, and a whole backstory. You’ve got five minutes and a ratty old jacket.”

McGee snorted. “First off, this jacket is Gibbs’s. And second, we do this all the time. It’ll be fine.”

“And we’ve got earwigs,” added Bishop. “We can move the second we hear he’s in trouble.”

“Still doesn’t seem right without some kind of code,” Torres insisted. “How will we know if you’re really in trouble?”

“Because you’re my partners,” said McGee, smiling. “You’ll know.”

Bishop smiled back. “Good luck.”

THE END


End file.
